


Safety Measure

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Experimental Style, Flashbacks, Headcanon Accepted, Introspection, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "Ah, no need to struggle and shout, Celchu. You say no now, but soon you will find yourself utterly unable to resist my instructions. Your beloved Wedge is as good as dead already.”





	Safety Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



> For Betsy, who I should know better than to throw sad headcanons at without having her double down on them and me having to write the thing in response. ^_^
> 
> Set early in X-wing: Rogue Squadron.

_“I've found the most interesting note in your service record, Captain Celchu. Two years ago, shortly after the Battle of Hoth and your taking the position of Rogue Squadron's second in command, you were the subject of a military inquiry. It seems it came to light you were romantically involved with the squadron's commander, and it was questioned whether this situation would inhibit the ability of the two of you to do your duties.”_

Tycho stands between his guards watching as the specialized tech checks over his Headhunter. This process has to be completed every time he flies. Certify that the bomb attached to the unarmed ship is activated, that the transmitted controlling it is online and functioning, that they'll easily be able to blow him out of the sky if he shows any sign of being a danger.

_“Wedge Antilles. Now that's interesting. One of three fighter pilot survivors of the first Death Star and half of the team directly responsible for the destruction of the second. Rogue Leader up until the squadron was disbanded a few months ago, at which point you were still serving as his second. I'm willing to bet your relationship was ongoing as well. Bonded through so many battles over the years, time spent serving together, flying together, saving each other's lives...you must be deeply in love.”_

After long minutes, Tycho is given the go-ahead and climbs inside the cockpit. Another tech hands him his helmet, and he murmurs thanks before slipping it on. Across the hanger, he can see Wedge's X-wing rising on its repulsors and heading for the exit. Tycho doesn't move his own ship even a centimeter before he's given clearance by Folor Base Control.

_“This is a boon for us, my dear captain. Before, I'd thought only to convert you to a useful tool, send you back and see what I could possibly do with you. But this. This is good. You return from captivity – I can easily make it look like you escaped a normal Imperial prison, and you won't recall what happened here – your lover welcomes you back with open arms. Won't he be so happy to see you?”_

The clearance comes, and Tycho nudges his ship into the air and outside, the rocky surface of the moon flying by beneath him, carefully following the predetermined path he's been given that will lead him to the area of the moon the new Rogues will be flying exercises over today. It wouldn't do get himself blown up accidentally deviating even a little from that route.

“You with me, Rogue Null?”

“Copy, Lead.”

“Good. Join me at the southern end of the canyon. The kids'll be with us shortly.”

_“Antilles isn't especially high-ranking in your New Republic, but sources tell me he has the ear of certain members of the Provisional Council as well as leaders of your military. You may not be placed rightly to destroy those leaders, but Antilles is such an easy target. And there are so many things I could have you do. Ram his fighter in the middle of a battle. Shoot him in the back. Perhaps simply smother him in his sleep while the two of you share a bed. Ah, no need to struggle and shout, Celchu. You say no now, but soon you will find yourself utterly unable to resist my instructions. Your beloved Wedge is as good as dead already.”_

Tycho grits his teeth, shaking away the voice, one of the few crystal-clear memories he has of his time in Lusankya, and concentrates on his flight. His fighter, lightened by the removal of its weapons but heavy one explosive device, handles differently than a normal Headhunter. Not by much, but just enough to be noticeable to someone with his experience.

He doesn't mind the fact at all. He would never tell Wedge, never tell anyone, but he likes knowing the bomb is there. He feels comfort in each extra tweak he has to give the stick to compensate for it, knowing it's there keeping Wedge safe.

Because Tycho may have washed out of Isard's brainwashing program, he may have escaped and endured two months of debriefing with no evidence his mind had been effected, but there's only so much even those facts can do.

Because none of that can take away the terror those remembered words inspire in him, the creeping fear that one day the voice he remembers so clearly may take over, that he really may try to kill the man he loves.

It makes him more than happy to be flying a defenseless bomb, because it means his ship is one way that will never happen.


End file.
